Sticks and Stones
by Alarnia
Summary: A modern day Claude clings to life.


**Pairing**: Sebastian/Claude  
**Rating**: M  
**warnings**: Blood, minor character death, Heavy Sexual content  
**Summary**: Claude survived  
**Notes**: Yeah, I don't write fanfiction much (lol It's been years!), but I needed to get this out of my system, and for a while I was just completely stubborn about the fact that Claude was incontrovertibly dead. so I waited for the fic, and I waited, and not much has turned up. So, here everyone. partake of my slightly PWP Sebastian/Claude in celebration of the holiday season. :)

oh yeah, and spoiler alert for the Anime Season 2

Two figures stood close together in an alley behind a club, alone. One short, another tall, they leant on each other as they embraced. The smaller of the two, female, pushed the other onto a wall, breathing heavily after having just escaped the dance floor. The warm air solidified into white clouds as it escaped their mouths.  
"kiss me," the woman demanded breathlessly.  
"If that is your wish," the taller man responded.  
"yes." and they came together. The woman curving to the man's body, knees nearly buckling. Arms wrapped around each other. They Kissed passionately for a long while.

Until the woman startled. The man held her with his arms tight around her waist. And a muffled scream could barely be heard through their entwined mouths. She struggled, but the other's body was like a statue, and soon her erratic motions became still. Then limp. And then the man unceremoniously dropped the lifeless body to the ground, a sour expression on his face. He brought a hand up to wipe the saliva from his mouth.

"too salty" he muttered under his breath before walking out into the street and back towards his residence. His belly was full, but his tongue was writhing. And to top it all off his gut was aching, the first thing he needed to do when he got back was change his bandages.

Because Underneath the man's black coat and dress shirt were layers of bloody gauze. And under that was a very _very_ old wound. A stab wound to be precise, one that he'd received about 200 years ago. From an enchanted sword entering and exiting through his gut. And still the injury had not yet fully healed. These past 2 centuries had only managed to heal the organs and clot the entryways. So on the man went with life, careful of his stitches and bandaging. Trying his best to stay fed and healthy, he'd yet to create another long term pact since Alois Trancy. It's not as if he had the strength for that kind of thing yet anyway. He'd barely escaped the flooded cove with his life. Barely kept his entrails from being sucked out by the burning torrents of salt water that he swam through until he found land to drag himself across. Leaving a soupy trail of red sand. He used the basic sewing kit to close the wounds then. Shredding his coat to make bandages. What kind of Trancy butler would he be if he couldn't do this much?

So now, Claude lay, torso uncovered except for the white strips, staring at his flat's ceiling reminiscing about his life and about how badly he'd underestimated his former master. Listening yet not really paying attention to the sounds of moving outside in the hall. Bickering, one young, one older. They were both oddly familiar.

"So this is where we will be staying this time? I'm diss-" the words unable to be distinguished from the background.  
"My apologies, - availability could not-" the voice didn't sound very sincere.  
"well I suppose it doesn't really matter after all - but do not expect-" the voice held some amount of humor.  
The voices quieted for a moment before he heard the older respond "yes, of course" and that was the end of it.

Well it seemed that Claude had some new neighbors, he thought before falling asleep.

Claude didn't think on that overheard conversation since then. The neighboring apartment had since appeared to be deserted, and he hadn't yet overheard another of their exchanges. So the event slowly slipped from his mind. He continued his normal routine of wandering and occasionally picking up a few souls that were easily tricked.

It was after a he'd partaken of a particularly fishy smelling soul that he'd found him in this situation.

Tiredly pressing the up button on the elevator. He stepped in when the doors opened and all the current passenger flooded out. The pungent flavor of ocean still stuck to the back of his throat unpleasantly. Claude pressed the button for which floor his room was located. The doors quietly began to close their lone passenger when a man called out.  
"please, hold the doors!" and Claude soon found himself facing his old acquaintance. The one that had nearly killed him over a soul, cursed by his old master to serve a demon for the rest of his days. He'd heard about his rival's situation, it was a particularly good story and lesser demons loved to gossip.

Sebastian stepped in once the doors were reopened, and off handedly thanked Claude, who was now averting his face. Not wanting to come into a confrontation that he would surely loose his struggle of a life for. Claude wished now that he had done something about his appearance, instead of retaining his look. Sebastian looked the same too, the other butler noticed when he peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

"we're on the same floor," red eyes revealed the lie behind the smile as they peered at Claude, who was pressed for a response.  
"so it would seem," he quickly glanced towards them, colored like rose hip tea. He quickly glanced away, lest Sebastian recognize him.

There was a pause, and then Sebastian continued, "So then I suppose my charge and I are your new neighbors for the time being." Claude felt him hovering "oh, pardon my manners, you may call me Sebastian, and you would be….?" he extended his hand for Claude to shake. The Elevator doors closed and the lift began it's ascent.

And so easily, Claude was trapped. He had no easy way out of this. No way out of this at all. All he could do was save face. However, while Claude was busy bemoaning his fate, Sebastian had smoothly leant forward, so when Claude began to turn, he was uncomfortably close to the other demon's face.

His rival's smile suddenly twisted into contempt and Claude was abruptly slammed against the steel wall of the Elevator. A gloved hand clenching tightly around his throat. An abnormally strong arm lifted him off his feet.

"You." that single word was filled with malice, as if Claude was the reason why Sebastian had been cursed into servitude for all time. Well, he supposed some of the blame did fall on him, though it was mostly Alois' fault. The fingers around Claude's neck tightened, though they weren't loose before. Now Claude was worried that Sebastian might try and snap his neck in two. He already felt bruises forming on his weak and injured body.

He could not speak. He had no air to do so. His wound burned from it's impact against the wall, and He could feel his body loosing consciousness. So this was it. After all this time spent struggling to survive, only to die like this. Not even putting up a fight. He didn't have the strength to fight against another demon to begin with, but now he felt the energy leaving his limbs. All he could do was peer down at Sebastian, as he dangled from his elevated height. And he watched blackness spread across his vision. Well then, fuck you too, Michaels. Have a good millennia. He smiled before he passed out completely.

Surprisingly, Claude woke up to a familiar room, his apartment. He thought for a moment, was it just a strange dream? That is until he realized his hands were tied, to a post on his bed, with something smooth. A silk tie? Perhaps it was his own, because the next thing he noticed was that his chest was bare, and had no wrappings. His wound far more exposed and vulnerable than what Claude was comfortable with. If he wasn't already tense enough, Sebastian walked out of the door that lead to his bathroom. Drying his hands on a towel. His contract seal still as strong as ever. It clashed against his pale skin. When he noticed that Claude was awake he smiled playfully. Like he'd caught a butterfly and was about to dissect it.

"sleep well?" Claude ignored this pointless question. "Why are you doing this, I should be dead by now." "Indeed you should be dead Faustus, It's quite wondrous that you've survived this long." Sebastian sat down on the bed beside Claude. "but now you're weak, under my power, powerless against my whims." Claude winced as Sebastian ran one of his fingers along the edge of his stitch work. "why, you would be hard pressed to fight back my young master if he decided to batter you." His smile spread to a full blown smirk, it was full of vindictive glee. "so you've taken up the habit of playing with your food is that it? How very ungentlemanly." But his insult was shallow, Claude knew it. What else he could he do? He was not able to be so completely brazen when he knew it would not help him in the least. And it didn't, the next moment, Sebastian was wedging that trailing finger in between one of his stitches. Wiggling into the injured flesh, like a carrion worm. Claude had a hard time holding back his scream, he watched dispassionately as blood began to ooze past the scab.  
"perhaps not," Sebastian accepted, "but I am not simply playing with you. I have a… proposition." more like a threat, Claude realized through the pain.  
"what?" he managed to say anyway. "look at it this way, do as I ask and you can live. I may even consider all past injustices done onto me by you to be repaid. Refuse and I will slowly bring you to the edge of death. And then I will leave you to your own devices. Perhaps you will never die even then, only remain in that state of pain and madness with no other option but to wait out your last days." Sebastian's finger exited the gory hole with a somewhat wet sound, which promptly began to bleed more readily. The hand was a dark red.

"It's not much of a choice is it?" Claude said, oddly fascinated by the tongue that slowly licked the blood off those long fingers.  
"so you accept?" "yes." "good." the quick succession of replies was somewhat anticlimactic. But Claude didn't have much time to consider this before Sebastian was bending over, his mouth to the fountain. All of a sudden sucking and licking, which was all very painful. But Claude was simply too shocked. Slowly the bleeding stopped with the help of Sebastian's massaging, but he kept on. The pain had since been covered up a much more uncomfortable sensation. Not one that he was unfamiliar with, he was just discomfited to find himself on the receiving end of Sebastian.

A particularly pleasing lick on his hipbone made Claude stutter as he asked, "w-hy are you doing that?" Sebastian looked up at him through his fringe, his eyelids lowered in a way that most mortals would have considered alarmingly attractive. He pulled away so he could speak "because it helps seal the deal, In a way, you can't say no now, I've taken in your blood. You should know that." "right" even though he was definitely not mortal, even though his injury might suggest otherwise, Claude felt strangely embarrassed by that look. He turned his head, and Sebastian raised himself upward, then slid his body upward so that his torso was above the other's, though his legs were still off to the side. "and I suppose I'm also doing it just because I can." and then his mouth was pressing hotly against his own, forcing it open with his tongue. Simply following any attempts to break it off. Whilst he stripped his vest and coat from his persons. Claude was begrudgingly beginning to see that he didn't mind the idea of relations with Sebastian as much as he thought. He certainly hadn't been with anyone as of late, but he hoped Michaels would be careful with him.

So, he conceded to the kiss, and let the other explore his mouth, wishing his own hands were free to control the situation even a little, and just when he was really getting into the kiss, Sebastian had broken it himself, and began to attack his throat, biting gently at first, then harder. Claude's breath hitched, still holding the reins on his control. But once his vest was undone, Sebastian's hands set to groping the other demon's skin, one twisting a nipple while the other traveled lower… and Claude was hard pressed to keep himself still. He want to squirm away from the touches and he wanted to lean into them. His injury hurt, but was swiftly shoved into the background, and all he could focus on was the teeth on his neck and the fingers undoing- he moaned quietly. The tight button popped free and the fly lowered, and those fingers who had once been sucked on so daintily were now so strong as they pulled his quickly hardening member out into the open, wasting no time giving an experimental tug. Precum began to bead at the head, and it was collected on the second stroke. Claude released a heavy breath. Sebastian pulled away from the neck he'd been bruising and watched Claude for a moment, who had been staring transfixed at the hand working his cock, but when he realized Sebastian was staring at him with a tricksters grin he shyly looked away, a touch of color appearing on high on his cheekbones. His breathing steadily becoming more ragged under his partner's attentions. Then, Sebastian lowered his head once more, licking erect nipples briefly before moving lower, to his belly button, to his navel, then, when his face at the crotch, he paused, glanced up at his victim before, running his tongue upward suddenly along the shaft.  
"n-ahh!" Claude gasped, the motion was too abrupt to give him a chance to stifle it, and before he could recover, the head was taken into Sebastian's warm, moist mouth, sucking gently. Head now thrown back, the yellow eyed demon inhaled excitedly. And then Sebastian was swallowing him down, a laugh at the back of his throat threw Claude into ecstasy. Writhing and no longer caring about how unseemly he must look like right now. Practically begging to be fucked. But, oh my, Sebastian was quite good at what he was doing. Sebastian reached for something in his pants pocket, which was a bottle of something. That's as much attention Claude could give, he was too focused on the- "ohh" he could barely remember to breath. Then, he felt something slippery against his entrance, just trailing circles around it. The right hand went around to the leg furthest from Sebastian and pulled it up and spread it, while his mouth still slid up and down on Claude's slick, twitching member. His tongue petting it from within, coaxing it, milking it. Claude could feel his completion coming, but could scarcely get the words out through his keening. "I- s-seb- c-ahh!" Sebastian kept on, and Claude tried to hold back, but he felt his muscles tensing and that sweet pleasure forcing him over the edge, his seed spilling into Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed without batting an eye. He withdrew, licking his softening member a few more times.

Claude was too caught up in his after glow to notice that his pants were fully taken off, and that Sebastian using his right hand loosened the belt and fly that constrained his package. Which now that Claude looked, was probably quite painful. It had hardened to the point of nearly going vertical, and was an angry red. At this point claude realized that this long thick shaft was going inside of him. He watched Sebastian kick his leggings off, and shift his body so that he was now overtop the other. Claude was about to protest, but was cut off when the finger that he had nearly forgotten about breached him. The oil had been massaged in and the way was easy. Rather quickly a second finger was added, thrusting in a calculated way. Sebastian was impatient Claude saw, if the fact that he was humping his leg was indication. The hot length pressed into his thigh erotically. He felt his softened dick give a happy twitch, and then a mighty lurch when those two probing fingers found his prostate and began to circle it. A third finger was added, a little prematurely, but Claude was already overtaken by pleasure once more. As Sebastian impatiently pressed his own throbbing member to Claude's thigh, his own rising head was firmly pressed against his attackers belly, still slick from it's recent blowjob.

Claude shuddered, feeling a new aching emptiness where the other butler's fingers teased and prepared, "Sebastian, just… get on with it!" he demanded anyway, despite knowing how red his face probably was. Sebastian laughed once , bent low to kiss Claude's wound. He pulled his fingers out an even worse longing taking their place as Sebastian centered himself, prepared to impale the one laying splayed beneath him. He felt the head pressing against his opening just slightly, making him anticipate what lay ahead. Just nudging, as Sebastian poured the rest of the oil from the small bottle over his straining cock, before he gripped Claude's thighs and lifted them over his shoulders, before spearing him in one swift movement.

Claude shouted, he could feel Sebastian trembling, deep inside of him, and Sebastian wasted barely a moment before he was thrust fast and hard into Claude. He moved his hips in a circular motion, piercing him in such a way so that the head of His penis massaged his sweet spot deliciously. The sounds of their movements filled the room. Heavy breathing, The smacking of skin on skin, the wet sound of penetration, the groaning of the bed beneath them, and most of all their moans of pleasure. They could both feel their peek coming closer with each thrust, Sebastian feeling the sweet tightness engulfing his manhood, Claude reveling in the feeling of each movement, the cock inside him, and his own trapped in between their bellies. His own head thrown back, showing a pleasured face, his eyes closed. Sebastian had his own face buried into Claude's chest, visibly shuddering with the rhythm. Groaning under his breath. His ears slightly pinked. Until as suddenly as they'd started, they completed. The hot fluid jetting out between them and inside Claude.

The silence that followed was relaxing. Only their breaths filled the air, Sebastian's dick now soft, but still snug inside of the other Demon.

When Claude finally caught his breath, it occurred to him: "what was it you wanted me to do for you?"  
Sebastian looked up from his distraction, he'd been tracing circles with his finger on Claude's skin, and smiled malevolently, "I want you to help me end my servitude with Ciel Phantomhive."

=========END==========  
and thus was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, and probably a fun little tale in itself, but one that I do not have the endurance as a writer to create. :)


End file.
